Agent Stoppable
by wolfpackstories
Summary: this story is rated M for Mature because of sexual themes course language and some violence in the future and also this is a fanfic or parody i do not own kim possible nor do i gain anything from this its a story that i like to do as a hobby so without a futher ado let us begin.
1. Shield

Agent Stoppable

Hey its been a long time i know and i just started to redo everything that i lost since my laptop was stolen and this is just a preview i will redo it i the future alright so anyways enough about

me so this story is rated M for Mature because of sexual themes course language and some violence in the future and also this is a fanfic or parody i do not own kim possible nor do i gain anything

from this its a story that i like to do as a hobby so without a futher ado let us begin.

Our story begins inside of the secret base of S.H.I.E.L.D or aka a giant aircraft while inside of the heavily fortified aircraft we find the chief of shield nick fury as he was reading though some

documents and was having a migraine from all of the paper work but he pushed though because he wanted some free time because he wanted to visit an old friend or the child he raised like a son but

he knew that he was going to have one hell of a day by all of this paper work as he was about to get cracking the doors slammed wide open to reveal agent maria hill who yelled out CHIEF WE HAVE A

PROBLEM as he was giving maria an grim look that caused her to sill as he sighed and said what is it hill its deadpool she shakenly said as the man got up with a serious look and walked right

beside her and said what is he doing this time well he stole a giant partical ray gun and wounded twenty shield agents and also gave one of our agents an inner dimensional atomic wedgie as the one

eyed man sighed who was the unlucky agent as she sighed and said agent William as nick then said he always goes after the new guys as maria nodded and said yes hes does as the one eyed man then

said well do we know where he is not a clue sir hes probably at a gentlemens club celebrating it sounds like him as maria then looked at nick and said well what should we do sir as nick then said

well we cant just ignore him anymore because who knows who he sold the ray gun to right so whats the plan as nick thought untill he got an idea well if he wont show himself then there is but one

option and what is that as the man smiled and then said well first off we need to find our old friend as the women then said who are you talking about sir as he smiled and said well you should

know who im talking about maria after all he did say he wanted to date you when he was older as the woman then blushed and said you mean ronald as he smiled wider and was about to laugh and said

yes i want you to bring me ronald dean wilson as the twenty three year old woman then blushed and said yes sir i'll bring him right away sir so where is he living now sir with his aunt and uncle

in the small town of middleton as the woman than said alright sir i'll be back as soon as i can as he then said sounds good maria be sure to surprise him for me i will as maria left thinking of

the past and thought i cant wait to see my old friend as she walked off blushing and walked towards the hangar and climbed inside a shield fighting helichopter and said im coming ron as she then

flew off as fast as the aircraft could as she was flying while humming nick furys face popped up in the monitor and said maria cutting her humming off immediatly as she then said yes what is sir

with serious eyes looking towards nick who then said I forgot to give you rons location as he uploaded the location to ron she then said but this cant be right this says that hes in the mountains

of colorado as nick then nodded and said i know i forgot to tell you hes a sidekick to a teen hero called kim possible WHAT as she lost control of the aircraft but immediatly took back controls

and shouted WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT WELL I DIDNT WANT YOU INTERRUPTING HIS LIFE OH LIKE YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW as he was quiet for a momment and said I know and im willing for you to punch me

when you get back as she calmed down knowing what he meant because ron made a promise with her when he is older he would be her partner as she blushed and said thank you sir no problem see you

when you get back as the monitor turned off as she then said RON YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO as she flew off as fast as she could.


	2. Brother

Agent Stoppable Chapter 2

Hey its been a long time i know and i just started to redo everything that i lost since my laptop was stolen and this is just a preview i will redo it i the future alright so anyways enough aboutme so this story is rated M for Mature because of sexual themes course language and some violence in the future and also this is a fanfic or parody i do not own kim possible nor do i gain anything.

Meanwhile Somewhere up in the mountains of calorado we find kim possible and ron stoppabe who were fighting off bebes shego and hencemens as they were having a rough time fighting them off and not to mention drakken who was inside a giant robotic mech who was at the momment trying to stomp them but as he tried to not to hit his comrades as he was shouting out HAHAHAHA WHATS WRONG TEAM POSSIBLE AM I LITTLE OVER YOUR LEAGUE as both kim and ron looked at each other and then shouted IN YOUR DREAMS LITTLE BLUE PEEP with anger in his eyes he then shouted THATS IT ITS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TEAM POSSIBLE as the arm of the mech changed into a giant partical ray gun as he then shouted TATA TEAM POSSIBLE FOREVER as the hencemens shego and the bebes got out of the way confusing both ron and kim as the ray gun started to illuminate as both ron and kim briased for impact.

while hearing the blue man laughing like a mad man untill two missles passed though the windows of the lair hitting both of the legs of the mech causing drakkens mech to stumble and fall down to the ground while upon impact to the ground causing the ray gun to fire upwards to the sky while letting out a giant bright light and as the light started to fade away as both ron and kim looked straight up towards the sky as the entire ceiling was gone causing both of them to looked at each other as both of them said what just happened as drakkens mech started to move once more while drakken then shouted out WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED WHO FIRED THOSE MISSLES as everyone couldnt answer a voice then shouted out I DID AND IF YOU FIRE AT MY LITTLE RON I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU as everyone looked up towards the sky to see a black helichopter hovering above.

the once solid celing as everyone turned their heads away from the aircraft and then towards the now confused blond teen as they looked at ron who was now giving them a confused look as he then shrugged at them shego walked out of the shadows and shouted out WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU as the guns directed at her causing shego to flinch as the voice shouted out again MY NAME IS AGENT MARIA HILL OF SHIELD AND YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST as ron smiled as he then shouted out MARIA IS THAT REALLY YOU as the guns then directed to him causing everyone to flinch DONT YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO RON FOR HAVING ANOTHER PARTNER as kim then blushed as she then shouted WERE NOT DATING as the aircraft guns changed to her and said WELL THAT ANSWERS ONE OF MY QUESTIONS BUT I DONT MEAN THAT I MEANT ABOUT CRIME FIGHTING as kim flinched and said OH WAIT WHAT as she turned to ron as saw him sigh and said long story as she then sighed and said just tell me later alright.

Ron smiled and said alright as ron walked up and shouted MARIA CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH AND TALK ABOUT THIS FACE TO FACE as the helicopter lowered and said fine but your not off of the hook yet alright as it lowered to guns turned towards drakken who was now getting out of the destroyed mech as he looked up with disbelief in his eyes as he then said i can never catch a fucking break now can i as he raised his arms up the guns turned towards shego as shego looked back and saw not only the bebes gone but also their hencemens as she sighed and said well go fucking figure fucking cowards as she raised her hands up.

the helicopter landed and as it did both ron and kim walked towards the doors of the aircraft and saw it swing open to reveal a beautiful tanned young woman wearing a black jump suit not only causing kim and shego jaws to drop but drakken and ron aswell and as the woman climbed out of the aircraft and ran towards ron giving him a huge hug as ron blushed so did shego and kim as they both thought WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS as the woman let go of ron she then slapped him as ron then said saw that coming as he smiled as did maria as he then said its been along time hasnt it maria as she smiled and said way to long my little ron.

While both of them laughed leaving kim handcuffing both shego and drakken who were silent by the cheerful couple as both kim and shego sighed and thought please god kill me T^T as both ron and maria finnaly noticed the three people who were blushing as they blushed and ran up to them were so sorry it just we havent seen each other for so long we can see that as kim said coldly as she walked towards the exit but was cut off by maria and what do you think you are doing im bringing the villians to the cops.

No uh no can do they are coming with me to shield AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE as maria looked at kim coldly and said MY NAME IS MARIA HILL AGENT OF SHIELD AND SO WHAT WHO DO SHIELD WORK FOR as maria then shouted THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD EVERY GOVERNMENT THAT DEALS WITH EVERY MUTANT MONSTERS ALIENS AND MAD MEN THAT HAVE POWER TO DESTROY A WORLD OR A TOWN as she pointed at the mech and said i need the blue guy for imformation on where did he get this well you could ask him in jail KP ENOUGH as kim looked at ron as she then said but ron we need to as she saw ron with serious eyes as he then said we cant do anything even though we put them in jail they going to be picked up by shield and something tells me you didnt come here for the giant ray gun have you Maria as kim then looked at the woman as she saw her eyes soften as she then said no i didnt come for the weapon.

Although i was surprised to find it here of all places which causes me less trouble now so what did you come here for then maria obviously not to visit me after these years now have you giving her a puppy eye look as she lowered her head as she then said ron you know i would but you know how the rules are in shield yes i know but can you tell me why have you come here while giving her a serious look as she returned the look and said alright just for ron i will tell you i didnt come here for a visit but i came here to find you and bring you back to shield as kim then said for what this has nothing to do with you little girl little im eighteen years old so what as ron sighed and shouted THATS ENOUGH.

Causing both of them to stop as he continued KP IM SORRY BUT I THINK I KNOW WHY MARIA IS HERE AND IT DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU BUT RON ENOUGH MARIA CAN YOU TELL ME IS IT HIM as both kim and shego looked at maria as she gave ron a serious look and said yes ron its him its your brother as everyone eyes grew wide as they looked at ron who was letting out some cold eyes as he then said alright lets go but ron kp your my friend but this is personal alright this is my brother were talking about and I have to find him as he walked towards the aircraft with maria who was pushing drakken and shego into the aircraft as she shook her head and started to run after them thinking what the fuck is going on.


End file.
